


[GGAD/中世纪au]the pope

by Irenamiao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenamiao/pseuds/Irenamiao
Summary: 关于那个杀死主教的渎神者获得赦免的过程
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	[GGAD/中世纪au]the pope

**Author's Note:**

> 心态崩裂的一辆车，作为之前的中世纪AU的添加，结果正文没写完车倒是开完了。（搞双性AD真的让我快乐）搁置大半年，想着放掉这个坑，把车放上来了。  
个人觉得巨雷，ooc,慎点.

高高的神坛上端踞着威严的神明，  
来自地狱的天使夺走了他的力量源泉，  
将他肆意凌辱。  
神明哀求着，怒吼着，  
翻涌着天堂的怒涛，  
燃烧着地狱的火焰。  
如果此时任意一个不长眼睛的教徒敢闯进教皇的私邸，他就会看见令人血脉贲张的一幕。弥赛亚在人间的代言人四肢被地狱中的铁链捆住，悬吊在镶金的红木书桌上，圭杖在另外一个男人毫不留情的操控中在他身体里进出。阿不思觉得他一定是疯了，四肢传来的痛感只会让他的欲望更加汹涌的爆发，女穴里含着世界上本应最为纯洁可涤清一切罪孽的圭杖，如今清液顺着杖身留下，沾染了国王的手，而他毫不在乎的将手拿起在嘴里舔了一舔。眼前的人逐渐在汹涌的欲望中模糊，阿不思的生理泪水顺着失神的蓝眼睛流下，终于难耐的顺着圭杖的进出扭动起来。盖勒特对此毫无反应，甚至放慢了速度。搞得好像是我逼你这么做的一样，阿不思恨恨的想，你把我逼成这样有好处吗。红发散落在教皇的肩头，更衬得那张沾满泪水和汗水的脸纯洁又魅惑，他的红唇无力的张合着，就是不发出任何求饶的字句，国王盯着他的眼睛看上一秒，忽然俯下身去含弄他的阴茎，阿不思绝望的爆发出一句哭喊。忽然意识到这里是神权的中心，外面有无数虔诚的教徒，而他们的精神领袖正在房间内被一个渎神者，一个鸡奸者，一个罪犯像对妓女一样摆弄,羞耻感猛地席卷全身，他习惯的想用手去遮脸。却被铁链阻挡了道路，他更大幅度的扭动起来，身下人像是惩罚他的不专心，那著名的银舌头划过他的顶端，铁链一阵抖动，阿不思全身脱力地被吊在书桌上方。而罪魁祸首咽下一口白浊，伸出舌头舔了舔粉红的唇瓣，一条腿半跪在书桌上，抬起阿不思的下巴就吻了下去。躲避毫无用处，而教皇的骄傲又让他无法开口求饶，阿不思深觉自己把盖勒特•格林德沃拘来梵蒂冈为他对上一世自己的死亡负责是他做过的最愚蠢的事，这具新身体太过敏感，又未经人事，稍微一碰触，一抚慰，他就缴械投降。更何况国王了解他，比他自己更甚，无论心理还是生理上，他都掌握让自己崩溃的方法。他唯一庆幸的是失而复得让国王不会做出更加过分的事，至少银舌头是给他带来愉悦而不是让他精神受到打击。  
高高的神坛上端踞着威严的神明，  
过去和现在，  
将来与永远，  
喘息着的，呻吟着的，  
受神庇佑的人们啊。  
他将不再降临这片疮痍的  
满布罪恶的大地，  
只有洪水的涤清，  
是他最后的恩赐。  
口内残余的咸腥味让养尊处优的教皇皱起了眉头，圭杖不顾软肉的阻挠撤出了体内，阿不思再也忍受不住的发出一声呻吟，被对方抓住机会撬开了牙关，舌头不管不顾的进来搅动,手下也不停息，伸下就往他的女穴中揉捻抽插，不同于死物的冰凉坚硬，格林德沃的手纤细灵活，试探往穴内抽插几次，就狠狠开始开拓，三根手指的进入让从未历经这些的身体与许久不曾欢爱的灵魂同时颤栗，阿不思下身被撑开的疼痛和灵魂底迸发出的欲望交织在一起，他疯狂收紧穴口，不知是渴求身下人的怜悯还是想挤他出去，国王紧盯着教皇盈满水汽的蓝眼睛，假装没注意到里面的愤怒与委屈，开口就像冰锥一样直击教皇的灵魂：“反抗不能让你更加高尚，我的教皇陛下，毕竟你对于圭杖的热爱能暴露一切。”他把手指放在嘴里吸吮，啧啧的水声与他抽手时带起的银丝都让阿不思崩溃，于是教皇闭上了双眼。而布帛撕裂的声音划破了空气，一块棉纱围在了教皇的眼上，格林德沃的声音有几分咬牙切齿：“你既然不想看，我就帮你一把。”眼睛封住，身体的感觉一下被迫集中，锁链被解开，而他滑落到格林德沃的怀抱里。自欺欺人一下被打破，他本可以送他一个光明魔法或往他心口捅一刀，但他没有，教皇面对着这个路西法失去了所有反抗，痛苦在他心中蔓延——主要是因为他自己的懦弱，他对自己保证这是最后的放纵。  
承欢在恶魔身下的  
是万物的缔造者，  
是世人的归宿，  
是愚昧的终结，  
是最后的救赎。  
审判人与施刑者  
抵死缠绵，  
散落了  
满地繁复的衣物。  
“你该向我忏悔。”神呻吟着：  
“可是我们早已沉浸入对方骨血，  
缠绕住彼此灵魂。”  
格林德沃将他放在床上，青年人的身体柔韧性格外好，国王不费什么力气就将他纤细修长的腿抬到自己肩上，红发在粲金的被套上四散，穴口因猝不及防的被暴露在空气中难堪的翕缩着，依稀露出里面的嫩肉。被露水打湿的花瓣生机勃勃的开放，他的凤凰此时就躺在他身下，可怜兮兮，从唇齿间溢出的呻吟都带着哭腔，而他毫无负罪感的把手伸得更深，按上了内壁那一个突起的点。  
小凤凰的哀鸣在他听来悦耳又刺耳，他俯下身去啃咬凤凰胸前的茱萸。这对于这样一具年轻的躯体而言还是太刺激了，他的穴在不停收缩着，却不敢放下一切沉沦于情欲里，不敢像年轻时那样在格林德沃身下说出最淫荡最亵渎神明的话语，他渴求于情欲却费尽心思去逃避，他爱他却无力承认也不敢承认，过去是，现在亦然。自从年轻的王储遇到戈德里克山谷中的神父已经又走过了二十五个冬季，他也从平民到大法官、议会议长，再到君王的情人，最后登上教皇之位。年少时代许下的互不背叛相互扶持的誓言被当做互相伤害的武器，他死死等在原地期待着的那个美的耀眼的金发少年赠与他的却是来杀他的骑士，那算了吧，不如让我死去而让你在残废中度过一辈子，留你性命算是我对你的报答。可是为什么这样能够脱离开国王的机会，他却要自找麻烦让身上这人为自己偿命？或许只是心中低回的一个欲望，让他来到这金碧辉煌的大厅中，再看他一眼，尔后死活与我无关。  
高高的神坛上端踞着威严的神明，  
神明脚下匍匐着羽翼丰满的堕天使  
他也曾被他蛊惑，  
深切的  
翻涌在心中  
那个梦境，  
毁灭着，  
重铸了那个圣人。  
信任与背叛，  
他越过重重天梯又敲响了自己的窗户  
金色羽翼在空中尽展。  
“最应该忏悔的人是你。  
自你选择抛弃  
我所居处  
就是地狱。”  
在神明眼中的湖水溢出来前  
不思悔改的堕天使不忿低语。  
他丧失了思考能力，回忆刺激着他的羞耻心，格林德沃直直撞进来,紧窄的内壁猛地被撑开，纵使之前有手与圭杖的稍加扩张，初次经历这些的甬道敏感的神经还是让教皇额上冷汗直冒，他忘了心中的束缚，忘了仇恨，忘了此时他的身份，甚至忘了他身处何处，就不加克制地呻吟起来——这是此时唯一能够抒发痛苦的方法。紧绷的韧带甚至让他连合上双腿的能力都没有，格林德沃侧脸去亲他的脚踝，在上面留下一个印记，恶人俯下身子对他说：“猜猜，阿不思，你那些忠心的部下吻你的脚时看见他们的教皇竟然公然打破禁欲的律条，还是被人按在身下，他们会如何呢？”担忧被发现的刺激传来，他不自觉的收缩，听到身上的魔鬼呻吟了一声，仿佛报复自己使他的失态，格林德沃更富有技巧的抚慰着教皇的前端，女穴传来的情潮愈发的凶猛，他不断收缩渴求着，此时体内传来的空虚提醒他入侵者撤退出了他的身体，抬头却看到国王那张俊美的脸上欠揍的微笑。这实在是太不道德了，这个魔鬼，阿不思想，想要我像以前一样求你？做梦！从前的一切忽然在眼前闪回，定格到他的妹妹死去的那天晚上国王对自己虐待般的性事，仿佛被过去惊醒，他发现时隔多年他一点长进都没有，还是对这个罪人无能为力，仿佛想证明什么，他一巴掌挥到那张脸上，国王愕然，他跌跌撞撞地爬下一团狼藉的床，伸手去取他的长袍，汁水顺着修长的腿流下，在衣襟下摆染出水渍，他转头看向国王，眼里都是痛苦与自责，抬手，那根圭杖飞来指向国王，教皇威严又轻飘飘吐出一个字：“滚。”床上的情人一双异瞳紧锁住他，想从他的脸上看出端倪，他没有哭，咬唇抬头，用圭杖直指国王心脏。那红发几乎要把国王的心脏灼烧殆尽，他笑了，眼泪从那只异瞳里滑下，他想那是血，眼角发痛，几乎要裂开，他走下床，大卫般健美的躯体走过阿不思身边，他知道他的爱人永远不会承认爱意，更不会屈服于他的欲望，他的妹妹成为了一道天堑。而他亲手推下了他的爱人，阿不思•邓布利多已经死去，剩下的只有教皇帕西瓦尔。他的手在门把上停留了一瞬，沙哑着嗓子说：“教皇陛下，不列颠愿意臣服于教廷。”阿不思盯着他，那双蓝色的眼眸仿佛将他从前的爱人挂在火刑架上灼烧：“条件？”平静开始回到教皇的身上，纵使一身狼藉，但此刻他殉道者般的神情能使任何人跪伏于他的脚下。上天啊，他简直就像受难的耶稣，格林德沃想。多么可笑，他们本可以一道征服，一道统治这个庞大的帝国，但阿不思背叛了他们，而他背叛了阿不思。没有人知道盖勒特•格林德沃从未真正背叛过阿不思•邓布利多，连他自己也不知道，无论是精神上还是肉体上，他都是忠诚的。诚然，格林德沃是个热衷于开疆拓土的明君和一个糟糕透顶的情人，他杀死父亲，亲手在教堂的阁楼上逼死了那个主教，为取得法兰西与尼德兰的支持他与文达•罗西尔联姻，他对苏格兰的攻击使阿丽安娜被杀，以阿不福思的话来说，他就是一个“连山羊都不如的背信弃义对阿不思犯下罄竹难书的罪行的小人”。但他的确深爱着阿不思•邓布利多，那爱铭刻在心脏最深处难以抹去，  
高高的圣堂之上端居着威严的神明，  
他对地狱来到的天使说：  
“罪恶的灵魂啊，你造成了一个家族的毁灭，  
妹妹的死亡，  
弟弟的酗酒，  
母亲的病逝，  
对此你还有什么可以辩解的？”  
而堕天使看向那双满溢痛苦的漂亮蓝眼睛，  
他说：“没有。”  
这就是结局。  
1201年，格林德沃陛下因刺杀大主教邓布利多被时任教皇庇护十三世帕西瓦尔阁下下令以渎神罪废除教籍，陛下穿越冰雪携带两名随从步行往梵蒂冈谢罪，教皇紧闭圣殿门并拒绝为陛下涤清罪孽，陛下于教皇私邸门外长跪三夜，袒露上身，遂得赦免。五年后发兵梵蒂冈，教皇以一人之力抵挡三万军队，陛下落败，但凤凰帝国大势已成。1224年，教皇因病去世，教皇之位由格林德沃的私生子奥瑞利乌斯继承，这位一生未婚的君王看着他的帝国版图跨越欧洲，亚洲，北非，将皇位交给新任教皇之后归隐田园。不久后在戈德里克山谷自杀，这成为了一个难解之谜。只是他死后要求与英年早逝的前任教皇合葬中，我们略窥一二真相的背影。


End file.
